


Whispers

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Whispers

They come to me  
In the dim and Dark  
Whispers  
Whispers of many things  
And some of Things  
Beyond Knowledge or understanding  
They reveal the hidden Meanings  
The Truths and Sorrows of life  
They tell me Lies too  
These are comforting  
The Truths hurt  
Their blinding light ripping away the fragile Veil of Reality

They tell me I'm Mad  
That there are no such things  
But I know the truth.  
the Whispers told me


End file.
